O Homem Cinza
by chocolate quente
Summary: – Quer ouvir uma história, Kro-chan? – Ele inclinou a cabeça. Não dei tempo para que pensasse – Certo, vamos lá. / PARODY. história de D.gray-man resumida a crack e tals. Vamos lá, por que não? Não tem nada melhor pra fazer mesmo q


**Genero:** Friendship/Parody

**Disclaimer: **-man não me pertence, mas eu ainda gosto de pensar que eles são todos muito meus -s

**N/A**: Crack. Puro crack. Autora e o LSD –n. Tá aí a dica.

-x-

**O Homem Cinza.**

– Quer ouvir uma história, Kro-chan? – Ele inclinou a cabeça. Não dei tempo para que pensasse – Certo, vamos lá. Vou te contar a história do homem cinza. Era uma vez...

– Homem cinza? – ele me interrompeu.

– É... – disse em tom monótono e distraído. Queria começar a história logo.

– Por que homem cinza? – ele me interrompeu de novo. Dessa vez eu tive que pensar.

– Por causa do cabelo dele, hm. – respondi incerto.

Na verdade, até que fazia sentido.

– Ele era velho?

Fiquei imaginando como seria legal se o nome fosse The Red-man. Tinha uma sonoridade muito melhor. Eu gostava. Fazia até mesmo a história parecer mais interessante. The Red-man, hm... Faria muito mais sucesso, não faria? Estou certo que sim.

– Sim... – pensei alto, respondendo à minha própria pergunta. Depois reparei que não tinha respondido a pergunta do Krory – Digo, não! Não era velho.

– Mas se o cabe... – lá vinha ele me interromper mais uma vez. Meu Deus, parece criança!

Me apressei a cortá-lo:

– Posso continuar, Kro-han? – perguntei monotonamente.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

Suspirei.

– Era uma vez um viajante pobre.

– E qual era o nome dele?

Não poderia comprometer o Allen. Digo, poxa, ele é meu amigo. E não se sai contando a história de vida de alguém assim, ainda mais para um amigo em comum. Isso se chama _fofoca_. E no momento eu estava contando uma história, valeu.

– O nome? Seu nome era Al—ex. Alex. É, er... Como eu ia dizendo, o Alex era um pobretão. Mas não era ralé. Na verdade, ele tem a grana dele e seus jeitos ilegais de arranjá-la e, garoto, esse jeito lucra, hein. De qualquer jeito, só estava pobre porque vivia quitando dívidas que um conhecido seu fazia em seu nome. Se fosse eu já tinha mandado o vagabundo se lascar e ir arrumar um emprego e...

Krory me encarou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

– Foi mal. Voltando – continuei –, esse viajante tinha um coração muito bom, Kro-chan. Ele era bondoso demais. Inocente demais. Na verdade, era isso que o tornava um garoto especial: a inocência dele. Não é todo mundo nos dias de hoje que consegue lidar com a inocência, entende?

Ri da própria piada. Ele continuou me fitando com olhos grandes e esperançosos, sem entender onde eu queria chegar. Diria até que inocentes, mas aí ficaria repetitivo demais.

– Enfim – recomecei. – Essa inocência de Alex, fez com que a Ordem Escurinha se interessasse por ele. Nosso querido Alex dos cabelos platinados pegou sua trouxinha e viajou. Viajou por noites e dias. Enfrentou nevascas terríveis. Atravessou os mais secos desertos. Tudo isso para chegar à sede da OE.

Reparando bem, do jeito que eu disse, daqui a pouco só falta eu falar que ele mudou o nome pra Natasha.

– OE? Ele foi participar do show do milhão?

– O que? Show do mi—? Não! OE é a Ordem Escurinha! Presta atenção na história, Kro-chan.

Ele se desculpou. Me perguntei por um momento se poderiam me processar por apelidos racistas. Talvez eu devesse usar o termo _Ordem Afro-Descendente _– é politicamente correto.

Nah, grande demais. A ética que se dane.

– Você deve estar se perguntando o que a OE fazia, afinal. – considerei, voltando ao foco.

Ele continuou atento.

– Bem, como toda história de heróis, existe um vilão. Estou certo, Kro-chan?

Ele consentiu com a cabeça.

– Nossa gloriosa Ordem Afro-descendente – certo, eu não posso arriscar. Mais um processo e eu saio da série, fuuu –, é como uma liga de super-heróis, Kro-chan. Ela protege a população de caras maus como o Duque do Século e sua gangue.

Ele franziu o cenho em sinal de frustração, como se pensasse: "só isso? esse nome pomposo pra meia dúzia de negada?"

– Deixe-me explicar. – apressei-me – O Duque do Século é um gordo mal amado com complexo de Drag Queen de cidade pequena e, como sofre de falta do que fazer, seu hobby é criar robôs. Mas são robôs assassinos, Kro-chan. Zumbis espirituais. Que com ajuda do Duque abduzem a população humana transformando-a em um exército de monstros sanguinários obcecados por dominação global e... – Krory escorregava pela cadeira. Olhos arregalados.

"Foco, Lavi. Volte para a história." Ouvi uma voz ecoar em minha mente.

O pior, é que literalmente ecoou. Essa frase se repetiu pelo menos umas quatro vezes antes que conseguisse pensar em outra coisa.

– Droga. Agora eu me perdi.

Onde tinha parado mesmo?

Me concentrei novamente.

– Ah, sim... Tinha também o povo que trabalhava para o Duque, a gangue que eu falei. Eles tinham até a própria tatuagem e... Não me olhe com essa cara. Eu sei o que você está pensando. E, esquece, a tatuagem deles era na testa, você ia parecer um retardado. – Suspirei. – Posso continuar? – Sua expressão desmoronou por um momento, mas logo se recompôs em uma mascara de irritação e ofendimento fingidos, tentando camuflar o interesse – Essa gangue, na verdade, era o Clã de Noé. Sabe? Noé, o cara da arca? Chuva de quarenta dias e quarenta noites, um casal de cada espécie e tudo mais. Então. Noé só se esqueceu de guardar um pouco de vergonha na cara para seus descendentes. Mas a história do Clã desse velho safado eu explico depois.

– Voltando ao nosso querido herói, Alex... Kro-chan, em toda história de heróis, existe uma donzela em perigo, certo? – ele assentiu, sorrindo – Nessa, era um espada-shin invocado metido a esperto. Seu nome era Yu—ri. Ele era japonês. – adicionei.

Pensei em chamar o Kanda de panda. Mas me lembrei que panda é o velho. Não queria me confundir na minha própria história.

– Quando Alex o viu pela primeira vez, sentiu o STRIKE em seu coração. Seus hormônios se agitaram, seus sentidos estavam entorpecidos e sua cabeça girava. Estava com calor, e confuso. O que não foi nada legal, já que da primeira vez que se encontraram, Yuzinho, nosso japa invocado, partiu pra cima dele com sua espada, a fim de testar a inocência de Alex. Parando pra pensar, Yuzinho, como todo bom japonês, era bem oportunista. E tinha achado a situação perfeita para mostrar quem era o macho alfa. E no fim eu só acho que é uma tsundere _loka_ que talvez tenha falhado em suas aulas de etiqueta. Enfim. – continuei – Mas você acha que nosso herói seria domesticado? – praticamente gritei, empolgado com a narrativa – De primeira? – adicionei em alguns tons mais baixo. – Nada disso! Nosso querido Alex fez questão de lembrar que, apesar do cabelo platinado e do jeito meigo e educado, havia um macho durão sob aquele rostinho delicado.

Cara, isso é mais uma guerra psicológica do que um romance idealizado mal contado. Hm... o sexo deles deveria ser bem confuso.

– Verdade – disse aleatoriamente ao que me lembrei –, tem essa garota, hm...

– E ela era a..?

Que diabos de nome eu daria pra Lenalee? Leda Lee? Leyla Lee? Rita Lee? Não, não. Talvez eu seja processado por uso de imagem não autorizada. Ou plágio de nome. Ou qualquer uma dessas viadices do copyright.

Ou então por danos morais. Vai saber?

– O nome dela não importa – disse por fim – Essa garota é mais um antiherói ou sei lá o que. Na verdade, nem isso. Ela é daqueles personagens que só aparecem pra atrapalhar o romance entre os protagonistas, nosso querido Alex e o Yuzinho, e depois acaba sumindo. Ela não ficou nada feliz com isso, Kro-chan. Quero dizer, com a situação Yu-Alex. Na verdade, ficou tão desesperada que estava perdendo seu amado para um japa andrógeno invocado, que resolveu seguir o mesmo estilo. Tentou provar que era macho em uma briga e tentou seguir o estilo _"que diabos? você tem rg pra confirmar o sexo?". _Sabe qual foi o resultado disso, Kro-chan? – ele meneou com a cabeça, pesaroso e interessado. Awn, como era bonitinho. – Uma frustração amorosa, um mês de cadeira de rodas e um corte de cabelo mal feito que eu, honestamente, não entendi. Quero dizer, antes do corte, ela praticamente poderia se passar por sósia do Yuzinho e seduzir o Alex depois da quinta dose de sakê. Enfim. Mulheres. Vai entender.

Ambos ficamos em clima filosófico por um tempo, até ficarmos entediados e desistirmos. Dei de ombros.

– AH, É! – gritei, assustando Kro-chan e fazendo com que ele desse um pequeno pulo no lugar.

Que droga, tinha esquecido o mais importante.

– Mas então, Kro-chan, o personagem mais foda de todos era esse ruivo. Ele tinha a melhor arma, a melhor laia e a melhor aparência, claro. Era um puta de ruivo bom. Uma versão menos gostosa de mim. Mas bem perto, sabe? Ele fazia muito sucesso. Love era seu nome de noite. Digo, as garotas o chamavam assim, logo depois de se ajoelharem aos meus pé e... – Krory me encarava com uma expressão estranha, e pude reparar que inclinava o pescoço para trás. Idiota. – Bem. A única coisa que ofuscava UM POUCO o brilho desse ruivo sedução, afinal, ele era foda demais para não ser notado, era um vampiro idiota e chorão que andava com ele. Uma chatice. Não entendo porque o ele perdia o seu tempo com um ukezinho metido a bipolar.

E com os olhos brilhando sob seu cabelo verde – bem como aqueles pisca-piscas da árvore de natal. Cara, odeio natal. Sou traumatizado, o panda nunca me deu um presente. Porque o velho tinha que ser budista? POR QUÊ? – ele perguntou:

– Um vampiro?

Essa foi a única parte da história que ele pegou? Fala sério.

– Sim. Um vampiro. – suspirei ainda em uma atmosfera melancólica.

Talvez eu devesse virar judeu, hm. O Hanukkah é sete vezes mais lucrativo que o Natal. Dava pra por minha infância em dia.

– E qual era o nome dele?

A pergunta me tirou de transe. Me apressei a respondê-la.

– O nome? Era Ko...Ko, Ko, Korby – disse, rapidamente, o primeiro nome que veio a cabeça.

– Kookokokorby? – repetiu, franzindo o cenho em um misto de estranhamento e ceticismo.

– É. – concordei já sem paciência com essas interrupções. Afinal, ele deixaria eu contar a história ou não? – Kookokokorby.

Que seja.

– Ohhhh.

Revirei os olhos. Ele não tinha ouvido eu falar do _meu_ alter-ego, não? Af.

– Nosso super-ruivo-fodão sempre surgia para salvar o dia. O que sempre envolvia ajudar o Alex a sair de encrenca e...

– O que o Kookokokorby fazia? – ele me interrompeu com uma pergunta. De novo.

– Ele? Ele não fazia nada, já disse. Só servia pra encher o saco com seus acessos de bipolaridade.

– Ah. – suspirou desapontado.

– Como eu dizia – suspirei –, o ruivo, ele...

– Mas se ele é um vampiro... – interrompeu hesitante.

– Ah, cara. Desito.– estourei – Assim não dá pra a contar história! Você é um péssimo ouvinte, Kro-chan. – o encarei. Ele encarava de volta, atento. – Sabe, um ouvinte deve _ouvir. _E tudo que você faz é perguntar e perguntar e perguntar. Assim não dá certo! Desse jeito eu não vou terminar.

Reparei um sorriso de soslaio em seu rosto.

Ele estava feliz. _Feliz_. Estava feliz porque eu ia parar de contar a história. Maldito!

– Vá pro inferno, Kro-chan. – me virei, saindo do aposento.

Não acredito nisso. Eu estava contando a históra de bom grado. E era uma boa história. Claro que era. E era eu quem estava contando. _Eu._ Era uma ótima história, hmpf.

Bati a porta atrás de mim ao que saí do cômodo.

Ah, é.

– Bons sonhos! – gritei sobre o ombro ao que me afastava.

-x-

**N/A**: Krory sendo chato perguntando e perguntando que nem a ovelha. Lavi sendo imbecil contando uma história sem pé nem cabeça começando pelo rabo que nem eu. AEE. Pelo menos eles não estavam no meio da aula de química –q

Eu realmente ainda não sei _por que_ criei isso – não acho que "falta do que fazer" seja uma desculpa convincente. De qualquer jeito, agora já foi. Então... REVIEW! Review, como se sua saúde mental dependesse disso! –qn. Review, se não o Lavi surge de debaixo da sua cama no meio da noite pra te contar um hitória ruim, oh.


End file.
